<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For You? Of Course by DobbyRocksSocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884137">For You? Of Course</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksSocks'>DobbyRocksSocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Happy Ending, He loves Tony though, M/M, Making Up, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, She doesn't go here, Team is family, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor messed up, and he's back to make amends, and put the smile back on Tony's face, canon? Who's she?, they all love each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksSocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor left Tony broken hearted with seemingly no reason. Now that he's back, can he explain himself to Tony and maybe even reconcile with his genius?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For You? Of Course</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony had had a terrible day. If it could have gone wrong, it had, and he just wanted to escape into his room and forget about everything and everyone for at least twelve hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper had pressed a kiss to his temple and sent him on his way, telling him to get some rest. He knew she worried when he had a bad day; worried that he’d fall back into the bottle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t blame her, really. His coping mechanisms had never been the healthiest, had they? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he wouldn’t. He was proud of himself—for probably the first time in his life—that he’d managed a year sober, and he wouldn’t let a bad day derail that; no matter how much he may want to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy dropped him off at the compound and he ran into the building as fast as he could, trying to avoid the rain that was so heavy it was bouncing up from the floor.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a commotion going on in the communal room just off the main entrance, but Tony really couldn’t handle anything else today, so he slipped past towards the residential block. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really should have just stayed at the tower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony lounged on his bed, a movie playing on the large television. He’d showered and changed into lounge pants and one of Rhodey’s jumpers - and he’d had JARVIS have some thai delivered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt… marginally better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team had realised he was back, and there had been three separate knocks on his door, but he’d ignored them in favour of his well sought after solitude. Whatever it was, if it wasn’t the end of the world, he wasn’t interested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since he knew JARVIS would alert him to any Avenger problems, he felt safe in ignoring his teammates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Rhodey didn’t care for the closed door, and just strode right on in, JARVIS unlocking it for him without even asking Tony. Not that Tony really minded; his sourpatch wasn’t just anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except… Rhodey wasn’t due back for a week, and Tony felt a tension headache coming because he knew this couldn’t be good. He just knew it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey lay down on the bed with him, tugging him close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thor’s back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever Tony had been expecting, it wasn’t that. His heart dropped to his stomach and he closed his eyes, leaning his face against Rhodey’s chest, because what the actual fuck? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he pulled back. “Jay? Why didn’t you tell me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be mad at Jay,” Rhodey murmured. “When he told me that you’d avoided the main areas, I asked him not to tell you. I didn’t want you to be alone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony snorted, but leaned back into his best friend. “Why’s he here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey’s arms tightened. “I don’t fully know,” he admitted. “I stopped by to tell him he wasn’t welcome and should fuck right back off over the rainbow bridge, and then left the team too it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony chuckled. “You know you don’t have to hate everyone that—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurts you?” Rhodey interrupted. “Yes. Yes I do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rhodey—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re totally not having this argument again,” Rhodey told him. “Did you save me any Thai?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I know you were coming?” Tony asked, rolling his eyes. “There’s some leftovers in the fridge if you want them? Or Jay can have some more delivered. I think I want churros. Shall we have churros?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey chuckled. “Yeah, Tones. Lets get churros.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stared up at the ceiling. Beside him, still holding him close, Rhodey was fast asleep, but Tony couldn’t. The sandman was once again elusive for the genius, because Thor was in the building and Tony wasn’t really sure what to do about that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d thought he was over the god. He really had. And yet… and yet, he clearly wasn’t because his heart had practically flipped as soon as Rhodey told him he was here and Tony… wasn’t quite sure how to deal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should, by all rights, want nothing to do with Thor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the way their last interaction had gone… well, they were clearly over, even if Tony had never really understood why, and Thor had made his thoughts very clear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought I knew you. I guess I was wrong. You’re not worthy of anyone, Anthony. I can’t even look at you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d gone off back to Asgard, and Tony had been left nursing a broken heart and a whole lot of confusion and hurt as to the cause of his lost partner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that had been eight months ago. Surely Tony should be over that by now? He shifted on the bed, and Rhodey’s arm tightened on his waist slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could he really face Thor again? Could he face the same hatred he’d seen when Thor had broken up with him; especially when he didn’t know what he’d done to cause such a look in Thor’s eyes? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shifted again, this time pressing closer to Rhodey. He didn’t suppose he had much of a choice. Thor was an Avenger, despite his abandonment of Tony, and he had every right to be there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony would just have to… be mature. Be an adult and be civil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, that… probably wasn’t likely, was it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look good, Tones,” Rhodey murmured, the next morning, when Tony slipped the sunglasses over his eyes. He was wearing a crisp new suit, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>like he looked good. Just because he didn’t want to see Thor, it didn’t mean he was going to let the god see him looking anything less than perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sourpatch,” he said lightly, smiling at his best friend. “You’re heading back out this morning?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey nodded regretfully. “I am… but if you need me—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be back in a week anyway, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey nodded. “Promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” Tony assured him. “Might spend a little time in the city with Pep, but… I won’t let him run me out of my home for good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time with Pepper is always good for you,” Rhodey replied with a smile. “You call me if you need me okay? I’ll come back, I swear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you will. I love you, Honeybear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Tones. Come on, I’ve got time for breakfast before I leave. I’ll eat while you inhale your coffee and then I’ll force feed you toast.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Tony followed his best friend from his bedroom and down the hallway to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team were—for the most part—already present. Only Bruce, who was in Atlanta for the week, and Clint, who was most likely still in bed, were missing. Tony smiled tightly at Natasha and Steve, nodded his head at Bucky and Sam, and ignored Thor entirely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning guys,” Steve greeted, glancing between Thor and Tony. “We missed you last night, Tones.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a day,” Tony replied as he filled up his favourite Iron Man mug. “Didn’t really feel like peopleing, sorry Spangles.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve snorted. “It’s fine. You seem happy enough this morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had my Platypus keeping me warm the whole night through; who wouldn’t be happy after having this hunk of prime American sleeping beside them, snoring into their ear?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey shoved him gently. “I don’t snore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I beg to differ, Sourpatch,” Tony replied. “You do, in fact, snore, and I have so many recordings to prove that, you can’t ever deny it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lies and slander,” Rhodey said, shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anthony,” Thor said solemnly, drawing the attention of all those in the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony glanced his way and nodded. “Thor. Wasn’t expecting you back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I owe you an apology,” Thor said softly, and it was so unlike his regular booming tone that Tony’s heart clenched painfully in his chest. That was the tone Thor had used when it was just the two of them, curled up together as they spoke about things barely anyone else would ever know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t a good time,” Tony said, shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anthony, please, just hear—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to discuss this with you,” Tony snapped. “Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Thor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor stared at him for a long moment before he nodded. “Then I will wait.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony pursed his lips but didn’t reply, and when, just a few seconds later, Sam started shit talking Bucky to fill the awkward silence, Tony wanted to kiss him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam just winked at him before Bucky tried to stab Sam in the hand and Tony snorted. He had the best friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed in the city with Pepper for three days, before he forced himself to return to the compound. While he’d been away, Steve and Sam had both kept in touch by text, checking in on him multiple times a day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a strange feeling—but a nice one—to feel wanted and loved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping back into the compound was a little nerve wracking, but Tony pushed through it.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, Thor wasn’t in the communal living room, though Sam, Steve and Bucky were. Tony flopped onto the sofa beside Steve, leaning into the arm that had been held aloft for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You good, Tones?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh. Pep sends her hello’s and says that she’s gonna be calling you next week about that interview.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nodded. “No problem. We’re just debating on what to do for dinner. Any opinions?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…. want waffles.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Waffles are breakfast food,” Steve replied, a well worn argument that the two of them had weekly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Waffles are everyday food, you heathen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we have Italian, and we’ll order the waffles you love for after?” Steve offered, sighing. “The s’mores ones?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my favourite,” Tony said, grinning. “Actual favourite.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until Rhodey gets back at least,” Bucky pointed out, and Tony shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Honeybear has a league all of his very own and he’s always my favourite.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's… probably fair,” Sam said, nodding his head. “I’ve never known two people to be so close and not be in a relationship. You two are friendship goals.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony snorted. “I’m gonna tell him you said that so he gags. If I time it right, he might even snort a drink up his nose.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam stared at him for a long moment. “I take it back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stomach full of delicious carbonara and s’mores waffles, Tony was content to stay with the team—the rest of them having been drawn by the promise of food—for a movie or two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or at least he had, until Thor sat by his feet like </span>
  <em>
    <span>a puppy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>when there were no seats free for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stared at the back of his head for a long moment before he looked at Steve helplessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve offered him a small smile and then patted his legs for Tony to lift his own onto. Tony did so, lying down on the sofa. He was short enough that even on the two seater, he could be comfortable only curling up a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anyone asked him what the movie had been though, he’d have drawn a blank. Every part of his attention was focused on Thor, who’d inched a little over to be closer to where Tony had laid his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even so, his lack of sleep over the past few days caught up with him, and with Steve’s hands warm on his legs, Tony fell asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because of course he did. Give him a little human contact, and he practically turned into a human sized cat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of soft sobs brought Tony back to consciousness. At first, he wondered if he’d been dreaming, but as his eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness of the room, he realised that Thor was still in the room with him—the only one left—and he was… tearful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony swallowed hard. He’d never been good at tears, it didn’t matter who was shedding them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thor?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor looked up at him, not bothering to hide the tears. “Anthony. I am… I am so sorry. I am so sorry, Anthony.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded slowly, sitting up. He pulled his legs up to his chest and gestured Thor onto the sofa, because there was something indisputable wrong with the god sitting crying on the floor and he really didn’t like it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made him ache. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you allow me to explain my deplorable actions?” Thor asked, as he sat gingerly beside Tony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony hesitated. Did he want to hear it? “Do you remember what you said, before you left?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every word,” Thor replied softly. “I’ve never regretted words more than I regret those in all of my centuries.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just… don’t understand,” Tony admitted. “I… I don’t know what I did wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did nothing,” Thor insisted. “I… I was… a fool, Anthony. Loki… Loki tricked me. I didn’t even realise he was on Midgard. I… mistook him for you with… another. He—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki pretended to be me? And… got busy with someone else?” Tony asked, frowning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye. He did, and I believed it, I believed the lie, Anthony, and for that, I am so sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shivered, suddenly realising that without Steve’s body heat, it was cold in the room. Or maybe it was just him, and the thought of what Loki had done. He wasn’t sure. . “Jay, put the fire on, will you?” he requested softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the flames flickered to life in the grate, Tony found himself glad for something else to fix his eyes on. He was feeling wrongfooted and confused, unsure of what he was supposed to make of Thor’s reasoning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it really just… that simple? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could he blame Thor for mistaking Loki for him, when Loki was such a master of illusion? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t even try and ask me,” he said eventually. “You… you didn’t even try to talk to me, Thor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor swallowed hard, a fresh tear leaking down onto his cheek. “And for that I feel so stupid, Anthony. I reacted with haste only due to hurt, and when you came to me, guileless and happy, I… I was not kind and for that, I can only tell you how utterly sorry I am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded. “I… it’s okay.” He awkwardly reached out to pat Thor’s arm, attempting to comfort the god in the only way he knew how. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it? I have still lost you, have I not?” Thor asked. “It will never be okay, Anthony.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sighed. “I guess… I guess not. But, uh. At least I understand now? I’m not… I’m not mad anymore. So… there’s that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor nodded. “I have missed you, Anthony.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony bit the inside of his cheek and then pulled his hand back. “I uh. I’m gonna… go to bed. I… I’ll see you at breakfast.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to handle the sad look in Thor’s eyes, Tony stood and rounded the back of the sofa so that he wouldn’t have to see it as he exited the room. What in the hell was he supposed to do now? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony flew through the air, shooting the robots—Doom, because of course it was, the fucking nuisance—out of the sky. Through the coms, he could hear Clint calling out patterns and strays, could hear Steve shouting orders, and in the distance, he could hear the Hulk happily roaring as he swiped and jumped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last few days had been… odd. Bruce had returned, which had been a welcome distraction, and he’d spoken to Rhodey on the phone a lot about what Thor had had to say, but it hadn’t brought him any closer to a conclusion on what he was supposed to do next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And speaking of Thor… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony rounded a building to see him waving his new axe around, the destructive power of it even stronger than that of Mjolnir. The blade sliced through the robots like they were made of butter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So caught up in the show, he didn’t realise that one of the robots had approached him from behind, and he startled when Thor suddenly looked up and threw his axe right over Tony’s shoulder, the clang Tony’s only indication of what had happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh. Thanks, Thor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor smiled up at him as he summoned his axe back to him. “For you? Of course.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now really wasn’t the time for reminiscing, but Tony couldn’t help but remember the many times Thor had said that to him when they were together, be it when he’d allowed Tony a cuddle on a bad day, or when he’d brought him something new and shiny to play with, or even just when he’d handed off a morning cup of coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been… their thing, Tony supposed, and to hear it again struck something deep inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing the memories aside, Tony threw himself back into the fight. He’d have to deal with that later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony pulled the navy blue blanket tighter around him, and sat down on the roof of the compound. Sometimes, he really missed the balconies of the tower, so much higher up in the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want… I want things to go back to the way they used to be,” he murmured to the stars. “I want my boyfriend back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’m yours, Anthony,” Thor said from behind him and Tony didn’t startle. Some part of him had known the god would follow him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you? Still?” Tony asked, turning his head when Thor sat down beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always,” Thor replied. “I love you more than anything else in this world; in the whole universe in fact. Even when I believed… I still loved you, Anthony.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if Loki does the same thing again?” Tony asked, because he had to know. He couldn’t go through the same thing again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He shan’t,” Thor replied. “He’s currently locked up on Asgard, and even should he slip free of his bounds… I know better. I will not believe in the nonsense of others again. I will always speak to you, Anthony. I do not repeat my mistakes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded slowly, leaning into Thor’s side. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Tony sighed and leant harder against Thor, burrowing against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve missed this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As have I,” Thor agreed. “You belong right here, Anthony. Right here, against my chest, in my arms.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded, ignoring the mildly naughty thoughts passing through his mind because they were having a moment and he wouldn’t ruin it. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet </span>
  </em>
  <span>at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor might be a god, he might be a legend to their world, but once, and now again, he was simply Tony’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Thor. I really do. Don’t… don’t break my heart again please… I don’t know if I’d survive it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, my Anthony. I will not, I’ll protect your heart as it is mine to protect. I’ll take care of you always. I promise.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>